thesisters8fandomcom-20200214-history
Georgia Huit
Georgia Huit(b. August 8, 2000, 8:02 AM) is the third eldest sister of The Eight. She is particularly impatient and sarcastic, and tends to be one of the most pessimistic, rivaled only by Rebecca and Petal. Early Life Before Georgia and the other Eights' parents went missing, they lived together in a big stone house on top of hill, located at 888 Middle Way, which is most likely in the United States, for the Eights tend to use American spellings and sayings. Her father, Robert, was a model, and her mother, Lucy, was a scientist. Parents' Disappearance On December 31, 2007, New Year's Eve, her mother and father left to run some errands(to get cups of eggnog from the kitchen and collect firewood, respectively), leaving the Eights' in the drawing room to wait. About 20 minutes later, the girls noticed that their parents had not returned and, upon further investigation, found that their parents seemed to have vanished quite completely. They returned to the drawing room, puzzled, when her younger sister, Marcia, noticed that one of the stones in the drawing room wall was loose. After removing the stone, the Eights saw that there was a note in the hole where the stone and been, explaining that each of the girls possessed a power that they had to discover, after which they would find a gift; each time a girl would discover her power and gift, they would be one step closer to solving the mystery of their missing parents. Georgia's Power and Gift Unlike all of her sisters, Georgia received her gift before she discovered her power. The gift, a gold compact mirror with the name Georgia engraved on the front, was sent to the Huit sisters' residence on a rainy day by carrier pigeon. Georgia, who was perplexed by the change in the usual order of things and couldn't see why she would ever need a compact mirror(partially influenced by Rebecca's taunting), gave the carrier pigeon the gift back rather ungraciously, yelling to the bird as it flew off that if it wasn't the proper time, she didn't want it. Later in the month, Georgia discovered that her power was the ability to make herself invisible, which she realized when she thought that her cat, Greatorex had gone missing, although she was really just invisible. To become invisible, she has to twitch her nose two times. The same action will make her visible again. This ability came in handy when Crazy Serena kidnapped the other Eights and their teacher, Mrs. McGillicuddy, during which Georgia was invisible and managed to escape. She went back to Serena's house later and used her power to defeat her, with the help of Mandy Stenko and Mr. Pete. Some time after she defeated Crazy Serena, she spent several hours digging around outside, until at 10:00 PM, she ran back inside with her golden compact mirror, which she had found sitting on the floor outside the woodshed. Appearance and Clothing Like all of her sisters, Georgia has chestnut-brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. Georgia's hair is worn in tight curls that fan out from the back of her head. Her signature outfit consists of a light orange blouse with a tangerine collar and cuffs, blue overalls with suspenders and light orange buttons, a red belt with a gold buckle, tangerine leggings or tights, long light purple socks with two light orange stripes at the top, and a pair of white tennis shoes with orange stripes on the sides. When Georgia and her sisters went out into the woods to investigate the disappearance of their parents, she wore a collared dark green coat with a pattern of small white polkadots, lime green gloves, vertically-stripped leggings or tights, and fur-lined boots. Her school uniform consists of a white blouse with a small patch on the right side of her torso in the shape of a red-and-silver crest, a banana-yellow plaid skirt, with a similarly-colored plaid jacket. When entering their mother's study for the first time, she is seen wearing a dark knee-length short-sleeved dress, vertically-stripped leggings or tights, socks, and dark dress slippers. Personality Georgia is a quite an impatient person, and is prone to making hurtful comments and snide remarks. She is rather pessimistic, and can be mean-spirited. She often behaves rashly and without thinking, leading her to do things like jump onto the teacher's desk and throw spitballs. She is often described as the most troublesome of the Eights. At times, she feels like she has "the worst luck in the world", and often regrets her actions. It has been mentioned that she sometimes looks like she never bothers to comb her hair in the morning, hinting that she doesn't care much about her own physical appearance and is not particularly neat. She hates being insulted, and can get upset quite easily. However, she does have a softer side, and cares very much about her friends and family, and is willing to put herself at risk to save those she loves. She can be shy at times, but can also be very brave when she needs to be. In the end, she really is a good person at heart. Greatorex Greatorex is Georgia's pet cat. She has grey-and-white fur and large green-brown eyes. She appears to have also gained Georgia's ability to become invisible. Relationships The Eights Robert and Lucy Huit Georgia and her parents seem to have been very close before their disappearance, although she later learns that there was quite a lot about them that she didn't know. She evidently respects them and loves them very much. Mr. Pete Georgia is very close friends with Mr. Pete. He became one of the few adult in the Eights' lives and was the first person to figure out that they were living by themselves. He often joined the Eights on their escapades, particularly when it involved an adult problem, such as a visit with their father's CPA. Whenever he was out in public with the Eights, he assumed the identity of Pete Huit, the girls' uncle, to prevent any suspicion. As such, he played a key role in keeping the Eights' secret a secret. Will Simms Georgia is very fond of Will, even going as far as to say that she had a small crush. It appears that she has known him for a long time, and clearly considers him a very close friend, as he was one of the first people she told about their parents disappearance. Mandy Stenko Initially, Georgia did not particularly like Mandy for her aloof, know-it-all attitude, and her dislike of the Eights. However, after she helped save the sisters and the McG from Crazy Serena, she accepted Mandy, and even told her about her missing parents. Trivia * Georgia is the third tallest of all eight sisters, at 4'6" *She is willing to get the spear whenever she thinks Annie might need it. * She owns a cat named Greatorex. * Her power only works during the month of March. * She likes cats, Will Simms, Mr. Pete, and complaining * She dislikes things happening when they're not supposed to, and doing household chores * She is considered one of the snarkiest out of the eight sisters, along with Rebecca * To become invisible, Georgia has to twitch her nose twice. Quotes Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Sisters